geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Concorde
Introduction The Concorde is a fun aircraft to fly, with its detailed exterior and interior and its tendency to get very fast and very high. The Concorde's exterior shows that it flies for Air France, though for some reason many pilots don't follow that advice. The Concorde is the only aircraft besides the Su-35 and F-16 that can reach Mach 1 in GeoFS without nosediving or using cheats. History of the Concorde Wikipedia's article Concorde states that "The origins of the Concorde project date to the early 1950s, when Arnold Hall, director of the Royal Aircraft Establishment (RAE) asked Morien Morgan to form a committee to study the supersonic transport (SST) concept. The group met for the first time in February 1954 and delivered their first report in April 1955." This marks the beginning of Concorde's history. The Concorde went through a prosperous time period between 1976 and 2003, flying nearly 100,000 flights according to Quora. The Concorde was retired in 2003 by Air France due to profit losses and the fact that the Concorde carried only 50 passengers during most flights. Currently, there are 18 Concordes, many in museums, with one being at the London Heathrow Airport. Concorde in GeoFS Despite being retired in real life, the Concorde is still used quite often by pilots in GeoFS . The GeoFS Concorde has much more interesting facts about it. For instance, there is at least one flight group that only flies Concordes. As can be expected, they know all about them, how high they can go, how fast they can go, etc. During and After Takeoff The Concorde tends to tilt upwards at about 150 knts. It normally takes off before reaching V1, as its lift is tremendously overestimated in GeoFS. After takeoff, it is best to level out between 5000 and 10,000 ft to gain speed. This is the period at which most people turn on autopilot. Normal autopilot settings for a Concorde are 110,000 ft, 3500 knts, and (whichever direction you are heading). The Concorde can go up to 250 knots when on flat terrain. At 250 knots, the aircraft will start swerving. Mid-flight Problems After taking off and setting autopilot, the Concorde tends to rise at a rapid pace. After 20-30 minutes, the Concorde has reached 100,000 ft (Air France was only designed to reach 60,000 ft). Then the Concorde goes through a cycle of reaching 110,000 ft and dipping down to below 80,000 ft. during this time the Concorde gradually increases speed well past Mach 1. The maximum speed ever achieved was Mach 11.5 by a member of the {JRS} flight group. That pilot also reached 147,000 ft before GeoFS froze. Another problem is the swaying that can occur above altitudes of 90,000 ft. The Concorde begins swaying, subtly at first, but then very noticeable, swaying from due north to due south, and eventually slowing the Concorde down to the point where it free-falls. This problem can usually be alleviated by installing FMC and AP++, two "helpers" that keep the aircraft flying where it needs to fly. Descending and Landing The Concorde has a very complex procedure for landing. Firstly, the Concorde must slow down drastically, and that usually requires complete reverse thrust about 100 miles before you reach the airport. Secondly, the Concorde must be near the altitude that the airport is at, which requires a slight dive about 100 miles out. Before landing, you must be below 250 knts. It is recommended to turn on the parking brake and drop the gear. While landing, it is best to pitch the Concorde at a 25-degree angle and reverse thrust. After landing, you may taxi to a gate for fun, or just change planes and do it again. Records Records of the Concorde will be added here Falcon1529: Reached Mach 6.23 at 120,000 ft. Armageddon: Reached Mach 2.6 at 110,000 ft flying manually. Category:Aerospatiale Category:Aircraft